Phineas And Ferb: The Fast And The Ferbulous
''Phineas and Ferb: The Fast And The Ferbulous ''is a movie sequel to the episode The Fast And The Phineas. It is one of the parodies of The Fast And The Furious. Plot Summary Phineas and his main friends Aron, Isabella, Chira, Ferb, Emily, Ferdinand, Emmanuelle, Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy were watching TV in Chira's room. They all enter a race called The Annual Extravaganza Race, to win a grand mansion to put next to the hotel. At the race, the commentators are actually Dave and Rick! They met the main gang and other contestants: Doofenshmirtz(he is not evil this time), Candace and Stacy, a destroyer alien, Narissa Philips and Poofenplotz. As the race start, the gang's car went in first. Then as the buster girls' car strike, they pull mustard, and then shield from the Handy Helpers block it. Doofenshmirtz used a blover to blow the car away, but then the gang's car start to pull off from Doof. Narissa's car goes in behind the busters' cars. While Poofenplotz' is behind Doofenshmirtz and in front of the buster car. The destroyer alien appears to be in last. In Mariachi-co, Doofenshmirtz enter in first. Meanwhile, the gang's car get there, and then Poofenplotz, then the busters with Jeremy and Coltrane, Narissa and Roberto, and finally, the destroyer alien. Dave and Rick commented that is extended for Glendia and her assistant J.B. moved the finishing line to the heart of the Foamazon Jungle. As the bridge was very woody, the same order go but then Narissa was eliminated because she went into the quicksand lane. At least it is extended to go in the Icetartica. Then when in the way, one contestant is eliminated(Poofenplotz) when she sank to the water. The destroyer alien wins here and accidentally sticks his tongue to a metal pole, eliminating him from the race. Only Doofenshmirtz, the gang and the Buster Couples are not eliminated at all. Candace and Jeremy is eaten by a whale. Then their partners comes on the way. Doofenshmirtz and the gang leads. Then Doofenshmirtz' car showns why 20 penguins are crossing. Then he is survived. He is probably, underwater problemed. In Awwstraliaa, the gang goes in first, then actually, the buster couples arise. And actually, Doofenshmirtz probably gets to the gap. And then he actually goes to saw his way. But he is actually attacked by a punch bot. He goes very improperly while the survival is taken by the gang and the busters. While the three use balloons to get to Boredeo, the gang goes to safe while Doofenshmirtz and the busters off fighting then gets to race. The busters are eliminated, sent back to the hotel. After Doofenshmirtz and the gang battle, turning Extravaganza into a huge success. Then, the race ended up, as the gang won! it figures out it is a success. Background Information *Emily has a different voice than it is now. Emmanuelle makes her third appearance on the series in this movie. *Doofenshmirtz did not win, but he is not even evil. He wins second place because the gang's car go fast but Doofenshmirtz get with his car. Category:Sequels Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Fanon Works